In a communication system, an access device (also known and referred to in the art as an access terminal) communicates with other access devices through a Base Transceiver Station (BTS). Examples of access devices include, but are not limited to, a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), a laptop, etc. A BTS is infrastructure equipment that receives data from one access device and transmits it to one or more other access devices via communication links (also referred to herein as communication channels) with each of the access devices, thereby facilitating communication between them. Communication links/channels are the physical wireless communication resources over which information is sent between the BTS and each access device.
Devices in the system can measure or determine a signal quality indicator, such as a Carrier to Interference (C/I) ratio, of a communication channel such as a forward link (also commonly known as a downlink), which is the wireless communication resource over which a BTS sends information to the access device or a reverse link (also commonly known as an uplink), which is the wireless communication resource over which the access device sends information to the BTS. The signal quality indicator provides a measure of link or channel quality by indicating various channel conditions including, but not limited to, cross talk, carrier power, and the like. An amount of data and a data rate that can be supported by the communication channel depends on these channel conditions. After a maximum data rate of the communication channel is determined and requested, data packets are sent over the communication channel at the maximum data rate. However, the data transfer capacity of the communication channel can change with time and with changing channel conditions, or a device may desire to send more data. Hence, the maximum data rate of the communication channel should be revised accordingly.
More particularly, due to an increasing need for channel efficiency in communication systems, there exists a corresponding need for measuring relevant parameters to use in dynamically adjusting the data rate of a communication channel.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.